In a case in which conversations start with new partners during parties or conversations with friends and acquaintances, it is sometimes difficult to introduce topics. This is because there is no means or clues for selecting appropriate topics with conversation partners.
As a technology for providing pleasant and natural conversations to users, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a conversation processing device that filters information serving as topics supplied from a database in accordance with data regarding a preference of a user and causing remaining information to be used for conversations with the user.